Trixie Gets Busted/Quotes
:Mr. Turner: I can't wait to get my savings from my credit card! :Timmy: I thought you didn't have it. :Mrs. Turner: No, we all have it. You just gotta save it up for something important! :Timmy: I understand. (sees Vicky in a ski mask, wearing Trixie's clothes and wig underneath the mask) Oh, hey, Trixie! :Vicky: (imitating Trixie) Hi, Timmy! Tell me I'm pretty! :Timmy: Gosh, you're pretty! What's with the ski mask? It's not winter right now! Also, you're taller than usual. :Vicky: You're right, Timmy. (pulls out a BB gun, uses Timmy as a human shield) GET DOWN ON THE FLOOR! THIS IS A ROBBERY! :(The customers scream and do as she said) :Timmy: Wait, what the heck is going on?! :Vicky: None of your business, twerp! Everyone, down on the ground! :Timmy: Hey, don't hurt me, Trixie! I'm starting to come down with Stockholm Syndrome... sweetie! :Mrs. Turner: Do something, Dad! :Mr. Turner: (whispers) Just be silent, okay, hon? :Mrs. Turner: Okay. :Vicky: (aiming her BB gun at the bank manager) Hand over all the money and put it in the bag! (yelling) PUT IT IN! :Bank manager: No. I'm not going to give you the money, not even if you happen to be the most popular girl in your school. :Vicky: (yelling) PUT THE MONEY IN THE BAG OR THIS LITTLE TWERP GETS IT!!! :Timmy: (scared) Don't hurt me! I'm only 10, and I haven't reached puberty yet! :Bank manager: Okay, okay, whatever you say. Just don't hurt that kid, OK? (puts the money in Vicky's bag, pushes the silent alarm button underneath his desk) :Mr. Turner: (whispers) The cops should be here any minute now! :Timmy: Look, Trixie, I just want you to know that I've always loved you, but that was way too evil, even by your standards! I thought you were already rich! :Vicky: (kisses Timmy on the cheek) That's not the point! I just want to... (police sirens are heard from outside) try and make you feel better by having your crush rob a bank! (drops her BB gun, lets go of Timmy) Well, bye, everyone! (runs away with the money, takes off her ski mask and drops it, the cops see her wig and report on the police radio in the cop car) ---- :(Timmy comes home) :Cosmo: Whoa, looks like someone got lucky with Trixie today! (looks at Timmy's kiss mark) :Timmy: Yeah, but it's the worst kind of luck. I was at the bank with my parents, when she robbed it, and then she kissed me around the same time when the cops got there. I got kissed by a robber! Trixie even held me hostage, no less! :Wanda: Well, that doesn't seem like her at all, don't you think, sport? :Timmy: Yeah, I guess so. ---- :(Trixie is in her room, going on her computer, when suddenly, a SWAT team breaks into her mansion and drops her. She gets handcuffed. Chief Marmel and a few policemen show up) :Trixie: HEY! What's the meaning of this? :Chief Marmel: Trixie Tang, you are under arrest for armed bank robbery. :Trixie: That's ridiculous, I never rob anything! :Chief Marmel: Then how do you explain THIS, young lady? (pulls out a ski mask) :Trixie: I don't wear ski masks at this time of year, sir! :Chief Marmel: Oh yeah? Then why is there a bag of money in your closet?! (shows the bag, with money inside) :Trixie: I don't understand, is this another one of Timmy's pranks?! Because this isn't funny! :Chief Marmel: I can assure you that Timmy is not involved here. You have the right to remain silent, pretty. :Mr. Tang: (enters Trixie's room) Hey, what's going on here, Chief Marmel? :Chief Marmel: Sir, I'm afraid your daughter is under arrest for robbing a bank this morning. :Mr. Tang: That's ridiculous! :Chief Marmel: Well, here's the proof! (shows the bag, with money inside) :Mr. Tang: (gasp) Trixie, how could you?! :Trixie: I'm sorry, dad, but I didn't do it! :Chief Marmel: Tell it to the judge, young lady. :Mr. Tang: I hate to say this, but you make me ashamed to be your father. ---- :Chet Ubetcha: This is Chet Ubetcha with news that may come as a shocker to most of you, particularly those learning at Dimmsdale Elementary. Earlier today, a popular school girl by the name of Trixie Tang is put under arrest for robbing a bank and hiding a bag of over $300,000 in the closet. Here's some footage from the surveillance cameras. :(cue surveillance footage of the robbery from the bank) :Vicky: (yelling) PUT THE MONEY IN THE BAG OR THIS LITTLE TWERP GETS IT!!! (bank manager puts the money in Vicky's bag) :Chet Ubetcha: Trixie's currently in juvie, awaiting trial in court. This is Chet Ubetcha saying "Some pretty looking popular school girls may be monsters in sheep's clothing". ---- :(Veronica looks at the news on her computer and gasps, then starts crying) :Veronica: (sobbing) Oh, Trixie, how could you do this?! I thought we were best friends! :Ivan: I know, this is very bad. But who knows, maybe it will turn that she was innocent all along. :Veronica: How do YOU know? :Ivan: This usually sounds like someone sadistic would do it. Trixie isn't sadistic, she's more of a priority girl. But look on the bright side, Veronica: now that Trixie is in the slammer at the moment, you're now the most popular girl in school! :Veronica: (stops crying) You're right! (puts on her Trixie wig) On second thought, (takes off the wig) I'd rather not. I'll just be myself! In which case, (shoves Ivan aside) back off, loser! :Ivan: Good old Veronica! ---- :Timmy: I'm telling you, Ivan, there's no way Trixie could've done it! It's completely absurd for her to rob a bank! :Ivan: If we want to prove that Trixie's innocent, we need to find evidence! Robbing a bank usually sounds like Vicky's doing. :Timmy: I have a feeling that it IS Vicky. :Astronov: So, are you gonna play detective? :Ivan: Yes, we are. We are detectives Timmy Turner and Ivan Prestonovich! I'll just need my magnifying glass. (Astronov turns into a magnifying glass) And who needs a dog to sniff things when we got a cat that's just as good? :(Neptunia turns into a cat) :Timmy: Alright! With help from fairies, and me personally seeing the crime happen, I'll say we have a very good chance of solving the crime and proving Trixie's innocence! Category:Quotes Category:Quote pages Category:Episode quote pages Category:The All New Fairly OddParents!